


make me levitate

by weekdaygladers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, Co-workers to lovers, Dom Josh Dun, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Innocent Tyler Joseph, M/M, Office Party, Office Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekdaygladers/pseuds/weekdaygladers
Summary: tyler is the new hire at the office and josh can't seem to stand him. it all changes when the company party arrives and they get closer than ever
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	make me levitate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micky_Valeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_Valeska/gifts).



> this is dedicated to my friend micky on tumblr. i've been working on this for a month and here you go !! 
> 
> inspired by grouplovehoodie's post on tumblr about tyler's suit look for his zoom interviews https://grouplovehoodie.tumblr.com/post/616237118852907008/hes-like-the-geeky-guy-that-just-got-hired-at
> 
> trigger warning for slight smut

another day, another dollar. i think that's what people say when they complain about going to work. that's definitely what i say to myself every day i make my way to work. it's not that i hate my job or anything... okay maybe i do. working a 9-5 job isn't how i envisioned myself during college. i was such a fool. now i'm part of the corporate machine. not my best look.

today is no different from the others. i get a cup of coffee from the shop near my office building and try to minimize the amount of interactions i have with people. i'm one of those "don't talk to me until i've had my coffee" people. i have absolutely no shame about it. most of the people who want to strike up conversation with me are my annoying coworkers. some are better than others though, like that blonde girl from reception. she's been my friend since day one.

once i have my coffee i head to my building, listening to music on my earphones as to push out any outside noise. no one seems to notice me on my way to the elevators and onwards to my office space. i wave hello to the receptionist, jenna, and she waves back. she's really a warming presence in this hellscape of an office. my desk isn't that far away from the entrance so i quickly arrive to it and get settled for the day.

mental note, whoever invented open working spaces deserves a long, painful death. i don't get even 5 seconds to myself before i'm bothered by someone. out of the corner of my eye i see someone standing in front of my desk and saying my name. i take off my earphones and look up at the person calling my name. i groan internally when i see who it is. "what do you want, joseph?" i say with as much frustration in my voice as i can possibly show. i'm not awake enough for this.

right in front of me stands none other than tyler joseph. he's the new hire that plagues my existence. yeah he's stunningly beautiful and smart, but that doesn't mean i can't be mad at him for never leaving me alone. "just...um..." he looks down at the floor and then back at me, pushing his thick framed glasses back up so they don't fall off his face, "just wanted to tell you that i sent you that report you asked for yesterday."

his gaze returns directly to me and i have to admit he's making me feel things. these aren't feelings i want to have at 8 in the morning. or ever regarding him. "okay. i'll get back to you on that one later." i try to keep my unbothered expression when i notice he's still in front of me as i turn my computer on. "do you need anything else?"

"w-well...i don't know if the report is good. i think i got some data mixed up. would you mind correcting that, please? i'm still figuring it out."

his puppy eyes are something else. i can't tell if they make him look enchanting or childish. either way, i sigh, the first time of many today. how can he be making mistakes now?. i've been holding his hand and guiding him through everything like a child. "i guess not. revise them before you send them next time. i can't be fixing your reports whenever. got it?" he swallows thickly; his expressions are so hard to read so i'm unsure about how he feels about what i said.

"got it. thank you, joshua," his fingers toy around with the buttons of his suit jacket. why he always wears it is beyond me. it isn't even that cold in the office. i hate that he calls me 'joshua', no one does that. not even my parents. i've got to admit that it's a little bit cute. nevertheless, it's weird he's the only one that does it.

"really, i insist, you can just call me josh."

something appears to light up in his eyes. it's odd trying to decipher what another person is thinking this deeply, but this is my daily routine with him. "okay...josh. one last thing. um, are you gonna go to the company party tonight?" his voice maintains that shy tone he always has. i try to ignore how utterly charming it is.

i shrug, "dunno. maybe if i feel like it."

"okay..."

my short answer seems to be enough to make him go back to his desk, which isn't far away from mine, and continue whatever he was doing. i can't help but roll my eyes. i wonder if he's going to be this way forever. he was hired like 3 months ago, he can't possibly be this shy still! it doesn't matter. i have more important stuff to do.

the only thing i'll focus on until lunch will be this pile of reports i have to fill out, and definitely not joseph's stupidly cute smile...or how he always plays with the rubber band he wears on his wrist during meetings...or the way he says my name...or how his hair looks like the softest in the world... yeah, none of that is on my mind at all.

* * *

as per usual, jenna and i head to the pizzeria on the other side of the street to get some lunch. we get settled in a small table in the corner to chat about office drama. she always seems to know every discourse that happens in the whole building. it baffles me how much goes on in there without me even knowing.

"what news do you have for me today?" i jokingly ask before taking a bite out of my slice of our shared pizza.

jenna has a wicked smile on her face. she only does this when she has something big to say. "guess who asked me about you?" i take a moment to process what she said. for the 3 years we've been working together, no one has asked about me. i'm just another employee that has no appeal to anyone in the office. except one time my boss' assistant tried to ask me out, but that was before she realized she was a lesbian.

"i don't know. the it girl from the third floor?"

she laughs at my weak attempt at guessing. "no! she has a boyfriend. tyler was the one that asked about you!"

i raise my brow confused. "joseph? what did he want to know?" part of me thinks that he's only talking to jenna since he gets shy around me. the other part of me can't help but get a few butterflies on my stomach.

"he asked if you were seeing anyone and if you were into guys."

"what?! oh my—... what did you tell him?" those words came out of my mouth before i could think about them for a second longer. i don't care about the answer. tyler seems to be pretty nosy about my business all the time. who knows why he does that.

after taking a bite out of her own pizza slice and chewing it, jenna finally says, "i said that you weren't seeing anyone and that you were very much open to the idea of dating guys." my cheeks feel like they're on fire. why did she say that? i mean, she's not wrong at all...but i don't want tyler to know this about me! he could use it against me and have me fired. how i'm not exactly sure but there can be a way for him to do it. after all, one of the hr people rants about the company placing spies in each department to see who to fire next. i believe him.

to my surprise, she doesn't stop there, "you should've seen how much he was smiling and blushing when i talked about you! i think somebody's got a crush on good ol' josh. and by the looks of it, you like him too." she winks at me with her last sentence. now my whole face feels hot.

"you're wrong. i don't like him. he annoys me with that stupid smile of his." my mouth betrays me and smiles when i think about it. i can't possibly like tyler. he's nothing but a coworker. just because i sometimes think about holding his hand and going on dates and kissing that ridiculously gorgeous face of his and slamming him against the wall to f... what was i talking about?

"mhm. sure it does. you guys flirt all the time!" her retaliation only hurts my ego more. "you act super dominant with him the same way you did it with your ex and i swear i can see him have actual heart eyes for you. even mr. knight noticed! do you know how noticeable it has to be for our _boss_ to tell me about it?"

i scoff and roll my eyes. she has no clue what's she talking about. i don't act a certain way towards my partners and tyler only has puppy eyes when he sees me. he's a mystery to me. thinking about him having a crush is the last thing i thought i'd be doing today. "whatever. if he's interested, he's gonna have to make the first move because i'm sure as hell i won't."

* * *

making copies is my least favorite thing in the world. the copy room is so isolated and gives me creepy vibes. maybe it's the off white walls or the fact that the light flickers every 2 minutes or so. i lean against the wall while i wait to get my copies when someone else walks in the room. i look over and curse under my breath at my bad luck.

"oh, hi, josh," tyler says when he notices me, "mr. knight also sent you here to print out the sales report?" i don't answer, mostly because i don't want to have a conversation with him and end up getting asked out by the end. he comes to the printer next to the one i'm using. just great. i watch as he presses the buttons to get 50 copies and leans on the wall next to me.

"have you thought about the company party yet?"

"not really. jenna will probably force me to go," i reply, my eyes fixated on my printer.

"i talked to her today. she's really nice."

"yeah. she's cool." my mind reminds me of what she told me about during lunch. i still refuse to believe that he likes me. is it internalized homophobia? i don't want to open that door. deviating the conversation is only my best bet. "i corrected that report you sent me. you only had one mistake."

my words seem to make him feel better. his whole face lights up, and there it is... his stupidly precious smile. "really? whoa, i'm relieved. i thought i messed it all up." he takes a deep breath and lets it go. he really thinks he's that useless? ugh, i hate that i want to prove him wrong. dumb as shit heart.

"well you didn't. it was pretty good."

"thank you.. it means a lot coming from you. i think you're super smart and way better at this than everyone else."

his compliment honestly catches me off guard. "you do? thanks. i'm not that great though. i'm as average as can be." i swear to god that his mouth seems to be watering as our eyes meet.

"you're not average, josh. you're so smart and organized and cool and handsome and ho—..." he stops talking and looks at the ground. his glasses start to slip down his nose, which is quite perfect might i add, and he pushes them back as he looks at me again. "sorry. didn't mean to ramble."

did he almost call me hot? wait. why do i even care? i don't. i don't care. but if i don't care then why do i keep thinking about it and hoping he actually says it? shut up me.

i shrug. "it's cool. you're very smart too. just need to get the hang of things."

a century too late, my printer is done. i go to collect my things but i drop a few pages on the ground. before i can lean down to get them, tyler does it for me. "you dropped these," he mumbles and readjusts his glasses again. he never stops doing that. he offers the papers to me and i take them. our fingers touch for a brief moment. it sends shivers down my spine. it's electrifying. have i been _this_ touch starved? tyler looks as shaken as me. has _he_ been touch starved too? both of our faces turn a shade of red. i hate this i hate this i hate this.

i hate how he keeps making me feel this way.

god, what i would do to just... ugh!

i clear my throat and speak first, "thank you, ty. see you at the party." once again, my brain and tongue don't connect. my mouth already said the words when i want to intervene. i better cut my tongue off before it ruins me forever. i walk out of the copy room before he can really say anything. still, i swear he whispered something.

none of it matters. i'm back at my desk, sort of hyperventilating. my face feels like it's on fire. coworkers around me ignore my makeshift breakdown and it's the best thing they could do right now.

knowing that i'll have to go to the company party tonight and endure more of this torture only makes it worse. i doubt i'll be able to skip it since the universe loves to mess with my me. first tyler asking about my love life; now i'm having thoughts i shouldn't have about him.

can this goddamn day end already? 

* * *

just as i said, destiny just desperately wanted me at this party. my boss made it obligatory to come. so here i am. i sulk in my little corner next to the open bar while jenna, who promised to be by my side, is off talking to mr. knight and god knows who else.

enjoying my drink is the only thing i'll care about for the next 3 or so hours i spend here. i'm really tempted to get an uber and go home. would it be so bad? yes, maybe i'll get yelled at by my boss but i'm sure i can take it. i get my phone out of my pocket and open the app when i feel a tap on my shoulder. "jenna i'm not interested in talking to any—..." i don't know why i thought it'd be jenna when my luck has been so bad today. "sorry, joseph. thought you were jenna."

i can't help but notice that he isn't wearing his glasses, his one personality trait besides always being around me. i wonder if he only wears them to look smarter or actually needs them. either way, i can take a better look at his face. not that the glasses didn't let me do that. doesn't matter. he looks prettier...somehow. i never noticed how beautiful his eyes look under the fluorescent lights or how long his eyelashes are. the stubble on him also looks quite good. i can't blame people for not knowing that clark kent was superman when he had glasses on now.

"don't worry," he smiles and drinks from his glass that contains what i can only assume is beer by the color of it, "i'm guessing you're wondering why i'm not wearing my glasses, right?"

"kind of. how did you know?"

"you're staring."

"oh." i don't know what else to respond with. i rub the back of my neck in a bit of a shame and drink. never in my life have i been of those people who stare. it feels weird to be called out for it.

"they're blue light glasses. i don't really need them to see. i get migraines after staring at a computer screen for a long time. other than that my vision is perfectly fine."

"my theory was that you used them to seem smart," i say with complete honesty. probably a little too blunt.

he chuckles. god, even his voice seems heavenly now. someone must've spiked my stuff with something. i can't think straight. the room feels a little hot. "that too. i need to have an advantage to make up for my dumb brain," he finishes his drink and asks the waiter managing the open bar for another.

"c'mon. your brain isn't dumb. you're a smart guy. if you weren't, you wouldn't be in the company."

"perhaps." the bartender gives him his new drink and he proceeds to down at least half of it. my eyes are fixated on his lips. i think i'm drunk already. i must be. my gayness never jumps out like this. just as i'm about to say something else, something really stupid because of course it had to be, jenna comes to my rescue.

she grins at the sight of me and tyler being together in the corner. i wish she could read my mind to hear my panic. "hey you two," she turns her grin into a friendly smile to deceive tyler, "what'cha doing?"

tyler shrugs. he seems so uninterested. why does he seems so uninterested? did i bore him already? why am i making rhetorical questions i can't answer?! "we're chatting. nothing out of this world. what's up?"

"do you know where the extension cords are? mr. knight needs one for the presentation but i can't find any in the supply closet on this floor."

"hmm... there are some in the fifth floor supply closet. i helped chris get some from there yesterday. i'll look for them."

as always, my mouth talks before i do. i need to work on that. "i can go with you. two pairs of eyes are better than one." what even is that? jesus christ, even npcs in video games have better dialogue than me. i'm losing my mind. still, tyler nods and doesn't say anything. jenna winks at me as we walk towards the elevators, abandoning the party behind us.

i push the elevator button to go down and we get in when it arrives. the air in it feels thick. i could cut the tension between tyler and i with a knife if i wanted to. all elevator rides are awkward, but this one wins overall. "i forgot to mention that you look really good. that shirt really suits you," he blurts out as we go from the tenth floor to the fifth. i find it funny he compliments my shirt considering that it's quite tight and transparent. i guess it's a good thing that the rest of my nice shirts were dirty.

"thank you. you look quite good yourself. red is definitely your color." i'm not saying it to be polite or anything, he genuinely looks so good in red. dare i say he looks hot? no, i can't say that. "you can borrow my shirt anytime, by the way."

"oh!" it seems i caught him off guard (that seems to be a common reaction between us tonight). he blushes a little, his cheeks getting a crimson red tint to them. "t-thank you. i doubt it'd look good on me though. you're way fitter than me. i'm a noodle."

"you're definitely not a noodle. maybe it'd fit loose but that's kind of a look." i successfully stop myself before saying that he'd look hot. i can't come up with a reason why i'm acting like i'm a complete idiot. the elevator doors open and i feel like i can breathe again. we head to the supply closet at the end of the hallway, right after the conference room.

i open the door, thankfully it's unlocked, and we go inside the small room. the printer room is bigger by a few square feet, but we can both be in here without much problem. tyler turns on the light and we begin to look for the extension cords. one would think they'd be easy to find, but that's a wrong assumption. at least 5 minutes pass while we move boxes around to find them. it's as if the cords never existed.

"what the hell... i swear there were a lot yesterday. maybe chris took them all to the closet on the seventh floor," tyler says while he looks on a box full of empty files, "i doubt it's unlocked. there's got to be at least one here." he puts the box back in its place and joins me looking through a box of random computer equipment. our hands touch as we reach for a cable at the same time. it reminds me of what happened earlier at the copy room. this time however, there is nowhere to run.

he takes his hand away first, the blush making a comeback on his cheeks. "sorry."

"don't worry. guess we're both needy to get the damn cord," i joke. why did i say needy? out of all the other words in the english language...

tyler chuckles. "apparently. can't help but be needy, right?" i can't tell if he's being serious or if he's playing along with me. i hope it's the second option.

"right. all of the time."

"it never goes away."

"nope. not until you've found it."

"if you ever find it."

"have you found it yet?"

for a brief second his eyes look in the direction of the contents in the box and then back at me. i swear i can feel my heart in my throat. what are we even doing? what are we saying? it is because we drank? what is this? all of the answers to my question are given to me when he eliminates the short space between us and connects his lips with mine. his hand holds my face in place, his thumb caressing my cheek slowly. maybe it's because i haven't been kissed in a while but holy shit... this feels way better than any other kiss i've ever had. he's so tender and so...soft.

he pulls away scared after a couple of seconds. his eyes are so unsure of what he's done. "i— i..." he begins to say when i cut him off by returning the favor and kissing him back. maybe jenna was right when she said i act dominant with my significant others, because i'm the one dictating our next move. i wrap my arms around his waist to pull him closer while he's busy playing with my hair. i can feel his fingers combing through my (very) messy hair. we move a bit to the wall behind us for some stability, next to a couple of mops and brooms. i unknowingly pin him to said wall and hold him in place by his hips. having my arms around him doesn't feel right when his back is against the wall.

his hands return to my face as he figures out what to do with them now. it's all a mess. i don't think either of us knows what to do in this situation. it's not a common occurrence to make out with your coworker in a supply closet. at least not to me. i can't make any coherent thoughts right now. i try to think about how i'd describe him, his lips, his skin, his eyes, his everything. i'm never good with words but i still try. his lips feel so gentle. it's as if he doesn't want to hurt me.

funny how he most likely thinks that but i, on the other hand, think the same of him. he's like a vase made of glass i don't want to drop.

there aren't words to describe how amazing this is. i'm running out of words to use. guess it's expected when the cutest guy in the whole company is kissing me. he... he tastes exactly like i would've imagined. apple juice and peach are the only things i can think of off the top of my head. that probably doesn't make sense. it doesn't matter. his lips are so soft and feel so comforting. i feel like i'm home, somehow.

my instincts take over for a bit as i go from his lips to his neck. i undo the first few buttons of his shirt and begin to kiss him there. i made the right choice since he starts to let out small, quiet moans. "holy fuck," he whimpers in an angelic tone. i continue to adorning his neck with kisses and the occasional hickey more so towards his collarbone.

his hands get busy unbuttoning my shirt and belt, throwing them to the side once they're off. i do the same with his. i break the kiss first, mostly because i'm running out of oxygen. we take a moment to admire each other, i don't exactly know why, and pant for some air. the reality of what's happening settles in. "oh my god..." i look around to find our stuff thrown on the floor next to a tower of boxes and our pants practically down to our knees, "i'm sorry, i didn't mean to take it so far. oh god."

"it's okay! i was the one that started it. you're just...so hot, i couldn't help myself," he smiles. his blush doesn't seem to go away. i realize i'm still pushing him against the wall so i back up a little.

"you...you think i'm hot?" i ask.

he shyly nods. i'm making him more embarrassed than he already must be. "you're very hot. i mean, have you seen yourself?"

all i do is shrug. i've never considered myself being that good looking. having him say it makes me get riled up, in a good way. "well i think you're gorgeous. like you're the most stunning human being i've seen. how are you not surrounded by people begging to be with you?" i take the opportunity to caress his cheek and return to kissing his neck.

tyler whimpers at me resuming my previous activity and struggles to answer me. "i'm not that great to be w-with... most people think i'm a bore." i wish i could take all of his insecurities and bad thoughts about himself away. he doesn't deserve to believe that kind of stuff.

"you're not a bore." how can anyone think that about him? the way he talks about his things sounds so fascinating. he's never directly talked to me about it, i've only seen him with other people, but the look in his eyes says everything. how he says things alone is interesting.

he chuckles, "you're saying that to be nice."

"would i be doing this with you right now if i'm saying it to be nice?" there i go again, saying things before i can think them through.

i think it goes in my favor though because his whole face lights up and he smiles. i've never seen such an ethereal beauty before. i continue on, pressing kisses to his neck, and he occupies himself with combing my hair with his fingers for the second time. guess we both needed that short talking break. i don't count the minutes passing but i do know we spend a couple doing just this. tyler's hands are no longer on my hair after minute 3 or so. i can't tell where they are until i feel something brush against my thigh and go to my crotch area slowly.

god... what is he doing? i get my answer right away when his hand skips all formalities and goes directly into my underwear. i gasp when he begins to jerk me gradually, taking his time to get me hard. this time i'm the one moaning and getting weak knees. ''what are you doing?'' i ask him and look him in the eye.

all he does is put on needy puppy eyes he doesn't need to say anything for me to understand. honestly i was gonna suggest it if he didn't. i shut up and enjoy the ride. he lowers my underwear right to my knees along with my pants. i'm a little self conscious about being fully exposed in front of my coworker, but who wouldn't be, right? 

thankfully it doesn't take me long to be ready. maybe it's because it's him who i'm with or maybe i have a thing for doing it in public spaces. right now isn't the time to figure out new kinks. he stops jerking me and kiss me again. he separates from the wall enough for me to grab his ass and squeeze it. i never do that but it seems fitting. i'm slowly losing grip of what i'm doing. he whimpers as i push him back against the wall, my hands still in place. i break the kiss to ask him, ''do you need any prep?''

judging by the deep red blush on his cheeks and him looking away in embarrassment he has an interesting answer to my question. ''no...'' he says quietly. i can't help but imagine all of the things he gets up to in his free time. did he casually happen to do it tonight or can he see into the future and wanted to get ready? i need to stop having an inner monologue in the middle of things.

''fuck... someone has a hobbie.''

he gives me a pity laugh and i'm running with it. i finish taking off my pants and underwear and kicking them to the side with the rest of our clothes, he does the same. i want to take a moment to admire him in all of his glory but he kisses me and brings me back to what we're really doing. i really wish i could just save this moment and repeat it forever until the end of times.

i genuinely feel in heaven or something of the sort. this cannot be real. the way he says my name in between moans and how he kisses me so desperately... he has such a big effect on me, i never realized it until now. he's everything i've wanted and more. i've lost track of time, what are we here for again? 

* * *

we walk back to the elevator as we fix ourselves back up. i finish buttoning up my shirt while he fixes his hair and pushes the button for our floor. it's not that possible to hide the hickeys with the collar of his shirt but we tried our best anyway.

as the elevator goes up, we don't speak. the silence is too uncomfortable but i don't know what to say. what do you even say after having sex with your coworker in the company building? i'm still trying to process the fact that it happened. i take a quick glance at him. he's staring at the floor, his hands are fidgeting with his watch. "do we have to tell hr about this?" he looks up at me, his cheeks still a bit red. he's probably thinking about it too.

"i-i don't think we have to yet," i say. i don't know if hr has a category in their paperwork for what we did. "unless you want to go out sometime."

he nods, "i'd love to. we should get coffee before we do... _that..._ again."

"of course."

the elevator doors open and we walk out back to the party. to our surprise, the projector is up and running. we exchange confused looks. did jenna sent us to find the extension cords for nothing? did she do that so we could hookup?! she wouldn't do that on purpose... right? she spots us coming back and seems embarrassed. she leaves our boss' side and comes to us at the bar.

"there you are! i'm sorry, turns out chris left the cords on the wrong floor. he came back with them when you left. i texted you about it but maybe your phone was on silent," she explains with a pleading look.

i take my phone out of my pocket and there it is. she really did text me and i had it on silent. at least we have an alibi if people ask where we were. "it's alright," tyler smiles, "we had time to talk while we looked for them."

jenna smirks for a second and then turns it into a smile. "i'm glad you guys got to know each other more." i'm wondering if she planned this somehow.

"we definitely know more about each other now," i say and wink at tyler when she turns around to get back to our boss and assist him with the video. i think she knows what really happened.

tyler elbows my side and points to the bar, "wanna go?" i nod. he takes my hand and takes me to the bar to order some new drinks. we talk while we down a couple of drinks, ignoring the people talking about business around us.

maybe it's the drinks but i want to kiss him again. he only gets more beautiful every time i look at him. we talk and talk for what seems like hours. i can tell he's starting to get tired by the time people start to leave. he's been drinking more than i have, i can't let him go home alone like this. when he starts getting up to say goodbye i grab his arm. "hey do you wanna go to my place? it's not that far away and we can split the uber," i propose to him. he's swaying a little. god, how much did he drink?

"mhm," he replies weakly, "that sounds good."

i get up and help him walk to the elevator, waving goodbye to the people that are still around. one of those is jenna, who unsurprisingly winks at me when we pass by. she mouths something but i can't make up what she said. taking into account that i have my arm around tyler's waist as he holds onto me for dear life...i have a vague idea of it. i'll have to explain it all to her on monday.

for once i'm gonna be the one with gossip to tell. i hope she prepares herself for everything i have to tell her, and the people in hr too. i'm sure that by monday tyler and i's coworker status will change for the better. i wonder how people who work together and date do it.

i'll find out soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> this took a month to finish and i'm so glad it's done.
> 
> i worked super hard to make it good and i think i succeeded. i did skip the smut part since i can't write it well and i hate writing it in first pov
> 
> again, this is dedicated to my friend micky, she deserved to have her joshler wish come true. this was inspired by grouplovehoodie's post too, so 100% of the idea is theirs.


End file.
